Facing The Past
by MonkeyMac
Summary: This is about a part of Shelby's past she never told anyone about. It's my first fanfic and it's rated G for know, that'll probably change.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground, the cast, crew, etc.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's about Shelby for now, that could change soon. I don't really know where its going, so i hope you like it. (Please review)  
  
Facing the Past  
Ch. 1  
  
*Girl's Dorm*  
"Shelby, get up!" Juliette yelled in the blonde girl's ear. Shelby pulled her pillow over her head, and Daisy looked at the clock and sighed.  
"I hate to agree, but she has a point. Breakfast is in 15 minutes, and we have English right after." Daisy looked at Shelby, and, not getting any response, continued. "I am now leaving without you. Bye!" Daisy rolled her eyes as she got up and left. Juliette looked at Shelby, shook her head, and headed for the door. She stopped by the door and turned around.  
"Are you coming?" She asked Shelby, who opened her eyes and looked at Jules.  
"No, I'm not hungry, and I already speak English." Shelby turned away from the door and waited for Juliette to leave. Jules sighed and left, knowing that Shelby was going to get in serious trouble. Shelby waited til after the door closed behind Juliette before pulling something out from under her mattress.  
  
*Cafeteria*  
Juliette sat with the other cliffhangers and told them about Shelby refusal to come. Scott and Daisy glanced at each other. They knew something was bothering her, but she wouldn't talk to them about it. The teens were all eating in silence, and didn't notice when Peter and Sophie walked up behind them.   
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Peter said cheerfully, causing most of the cliffhangers to groan. His cheerfulness had to mean he was up to something. Peter shrugged and looked around the table, noticing that they were short one person.   
"Where's Shelby?" He asked, noticing that Daisy and Scott both looked worred.  
"She said she wasn't hungry." Juliette told Peter, trying to sound normal. She didn't want to get Shelby in trouble for skipping class before she even did. Unfortunately, she wasn't a good actress.  
"And..." Peter prompted. Juliette glanced around, waiting for someone else to answer. When no one else answered, she told him.  
"And that she already speaks English."  
Peter and Sophie looked at each other and sighed. They both knew that something was up with Shelby, but she wouldn't talk to either of them. They walked away from the table, discussing what to do.   
"So, anybody have any idea about what the sausage is made of?" Ezra asked, trying to get Daisy to laugh. She had been really worried about Shelby lately.  
"Helium." Auggie replied, tossing his at Ezra.  
"Tiny little aliens in UFOs!" David suggested cheerfully, throwing another sausage at Ezra.   
  
*Across the room*  
"I'll go talk to her. You can deal with them." Sophie pointed to the Cliffhangers, who were tossing sausages at each other. Peter laughed and headed for the table. Sophie watched him, and then .left.  
  
*Girl's dorm*  
Sophie gently pushed open the door to the girls' dorm. Shelby was sitting on her bed, reading something. Sophie noticed that she looked very upset.   
"Hey Shelby:" She said softly. Shelby jumped and tried to wipe away her tears before Sophie noticed them. Sophie sat next to her on the bed.  
"What are you reading?" She asked, trying to ease into a conversation. Shelby looked away and replied quietly.  
"A letter."  
"From who?" Sophie prompted.  
Shelby lokked at the letter and considered whether or not she should tell Sophie who the letter was from. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or have any idea who does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry about the long wait. And sorry if the formatting's screwed up. Please r&r.  
  
Facing the Past  
Chapter 2  
  
Shelby turned to Sophie and finally answered.  
"Just an old friend, nothing important."  
Sophie looked at Shelby, obviously not believing her.   
"Well, it's important enough for you to skip breakfast, and possibly English."  
Shelby shrugged and replied, " I just wanted to read it alone, okay. And I'm on my way to English."   
She stood up and left the room, leaving Sophie more confused than ever.  
  
*English*  
  
"Nice of you to join us today Shelby." The English teacher said as Shelby entered the class 10 minutes late.  
"But not so nice to be here." Shelby muttered as she took a seat in the back row, behind Scott and next to Daisy.  
"What was that, Miss Merrick?" The teacher asked glaring at Shelby from the front of the room.  
"Just commenting on how glad I am to be here." Shelby said sarcasticly.  
"Well, why don't you include those comments in a 750 word essay on how much this class means to you. It's due tommorrow." The teacher glared at Shelby, who just sighed and looked away.  
  
The class continued with another 35 minutes of sentence structure, which everyone already knew, but no one bothered telling the teacher that. When the bell finally rang, the students all jumped up and hurried away, talking along the way. Scott caught up with Shelby quickly; he had been worried about her a lot lately.  
"Hey, Shel. Are you okay?" He said quickly; he had to talk fast in order to fit the conversation in by the time math started.   
"Hi Scott. I'm fine, but i'd be better if everyone would stop asking me if i'm okay." Shelby stormed away, leaving Scott completely confused.  
"What is up with her?" Scott asked himself. He was quite freaked out when an answer came from behind him.   
"Well, here's a quess-something she doesn't want us to know about?" Daisy suggested, before she pushed past him and into the math room, where she took a seat between Shelby and Ezra.  
  
*Girl's Dorm, before lunch*  
  
"Hey Jules, thanks for keeping my plans secret." Shelby said sarcasticly as she dropped her books on her bed. Jules looked up guiltily and the room was silent for a few seconds before she replied.  
  
"I didn't mean to tell them, but Peter and Sophie were both staring at me, and it was like, if i didn't tell them, they'd be able to tell anyway. You know what I mean?" Jules said the all very quickly, and when she was done the room was completely silent, with both Daisy and Shelby staring at her like she'd grown another head. "What?" She added defensively.  
  
"You are definitely weird.(Weird is spelled weird. the whole 'i' before 'e' thing goes down the drain with it.) And you definitely need help in the 'lying to Peter and Sophie' department. And I'm out of here before your weirdness spreads." Shelby tossed her books on here shelf and left. Juliette looked at Daisy, waiting for some kind of response.  
  
"Maybe I should read her cards. They would tell me what's wrong with her. But maybe I should just wait till she decides to tell me herself. Yeah, I definitely think it would be better to hear it directly from her, rather than the Powers That Be. What do you think?"  
Daisy pondered aloud, finally asking for Juliette's opinion.  
  
"And Shelby thinks I'm weird?" Jules replied before leaving the room. Daisy got up to follow her, but stopped when she noticed an envelope laying on the floor next to Shelby's bed. Daisy picked it up. It was addressed to Shelby, so she figured it must have fallen out of one of her books. As she set it on the desk, her eyes wondered to the return address.  
  
"M. Caldwell. Wonder who that is?" Daisy said to herself as she left for lunch.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you like it. 


End file.
